Coming out
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: The past comes back to push for confessions.
1. Coming out

It was a slow day at the lab and everyone was going through files that were brought over. I was in my office doing paper work when Greg runs into my office. "Grissom... Sara is in the break room won't let anyone neat her, she..." Before he could say anymore I was heading to the break room.

I got there to see Sara in tears crowding away from Nick. He kneels in front of her, his hands up as he tells her, "Sar, it's just me, Nick."

I see her curl her knees up tighter to her chest.. "Don't touch me, please." My heart breaks at the sound of her voice. I quickly walk over to where Nick is and put a hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks at me before rising.

"I don't know what happened, we got a box of cases we were to go through and she just put herself in the corner and curled up. She won't let anyone near her." He explains looking concerned for the brunette still crying.

"How long has she been like this?" I ask him as I kneel where he just was.

"A few..." He stops as we hear Sara's broken voice.

"Gil?" She asks so quit and broken.

"Yes, I'm here honey." I tell her. Before anything else could be said she launches herself into my arms and starts to sob. "Shhh... You're okay Sara. Everything is alright. It's over, he can't hurt you anymore okay. He's gone." She tightened her fists on my shirt and moved so I was now sitting and holding her in my lap on the break room floor. "I'm here." I hold her tight and let her cry.

"L...love...you." She gets out through sobs.

"I love you too." I tell her and kiss her head. "Breathe Sara, just breathe with me. We have to get your breathing under control its not good for you or bug. Can you do that for me?" I ask her not worried about all the eyes now looking at us through the glass walls. She nods. "Okay in... And out." I repeat till her breathing slows. I rock her for awhile till I notice she's asleep. I take a deep breath to calm myself and turn to where Nick was last. "Nick?" I ask finding him behind me.

"Yeah Griss?" He says. "Need help moving her?"

"No, I got her." I tell him getting up and carfuly taking Sara and placing her on the couch. "Could you go get doc for me?" I ask him placing a blanket over Sara. I sit next to her and place her head in my lap as I brush my fingers through her hair. "And bring me the file."

He walks to the table as her dials docs number on his phone. "Hey doc... No, could you come to the lab... Sara, Grissom is asking for you to check her out... Okay see you in a few." He hangs up and brings the file over.

"Thank you." I take the file and open it. I close it just as fast. I lean my head back against the couch and run a hand through my hair.

"What is it?" Nick asks.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "About a year ago Sara calls me crying in a panic. I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I got in my car and drove over to her place. He beat her up pretty good, tried to rape her, was really close, but her neighbors banged on the door and she was able to get away. My Sara, never wanted to see her like that ever again. He was arrested and died in prison not to long ago. She hasn't been sleeping very well and she's been stressing because we've been talking about telling all you guys about us and what's been going on for the last year and a half. She must have had a panic attack seeing this and just..." I let my hand run through her hair again before placing it on her stomach. A small bump can now be seen as my hand ran over here shirt. "I just want to make sure they are both okay and that I don't need to take her to the hospital." I tell him. I look up at him for the first time. "I'm sorry Nick, I shouldn't have just blurted that all out to you."

"Don't worry, Griss. We're all here for you all three of you." He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Came Al's voice as he enters the break room.

"Sara had a panic attack, she's almost 5 month pregnant can you check her and the baby over and see if I need to take her to the hospital? I ask him.

He looks a bit shocked but nods, "Yes of course, Gil."

"Sar..." I says "Come on honey, let Al check you and the baby and than we can go home." I say as I get her to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know..." I cut her off.

"Don't need to be sorry. Never have to be sorry, okay. Just want to make sure you and bug are okay."

"I just read it and it was like I was there again." She says sitting up in my lap still holding onto my shirt. "I'll talk to my therapist. I haven't reacted like that in a long time. Maybe bug is affecting me more than I thought." She says. I feel better, thank you for letting me cry it out."

"Always, love." She kisses me and we pull away after I hear Al clear his throat. "Yes, please make sure she's okay please."

Al looks her over and as he's putting materials away he gives his report. "You are healthy as can be Sara, a little elevated heart rate and blood pressure but that could be from the panic attack. I want to check it again when you come in tomorrow, if you don't please call I'll stop by. I want to make sure it goes back to normal." He says and turns to leave. "Congratulations." He says smiling and walks out.

"Nick go ahead and get the team, we have a lot to tell you guys." I tell him as he walks out the door.

The team sits around the room and I still can't bring myself to let go of Gil's shirt. He is my rock and if I am going to have to get this all off of my chest tonight I am going to need him. "Why don't we go one question at a time. Catherine, I know you must be dying so go ahead one question." I tell her.

"When?" She simply asks.

I take a breath and go to answer but Gil starts before I get my bearings. "Just over 2 years." He tells her.

"You're pregnant?" Greg asks.

"I am, and we are both fine." I smile at him.

"You''re happy?" He asks.

"I'll let you have 2 since you're my favorite." Hey's from Warwick and Nick can be heard. I just laugh. "I've never been this happy." I tell him turning to smile at Gil. "Love you." I kiss him and realize what I just did and pulled away. "Sorry." I tell him.

"Don't be love. I love you too." He kisses my forehead and puts a little more pressure on the hand that is still laying over my stomach were bug is.

"What was in the file." Warwick asks.

I can feel my body tighten and feel Gil wrap his arms around me bringing me closer to him. I burry my face in his chest and I can feel by breathing pick up a little.

"Sara, breathe. Honey, everything is okay." He brings my face level with his and strokes my check as he exaggerates his breaths for me to follow. I take a few deep breaths and I calm down.

"I didn't mean to start it again." Warwick says as he backs away a little.

"Gil and I went out that night. He dropped me off and I was getting ready to go to sleep. I heard a knock at the door and thought Gil came back. I opened it and he started yelling at me about something and ripped my shirt. He hit me and just kept yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I don't know how long he was in my apartment but I must have screamed or he was yelling to loud and my neighbors heard and knocked on the door. I was able to get away and out the door. I called Gil and he must have called Brass and than the rest was just a blur." I never looked up at their faces not wanting the pity or concern.

"He was arrested and died in prison not that long ago." Gil explained.

"It hasn't affected me in along time. I don't know if just seeing and reading it brought it all back or if my hormones from bug are just enhancing all my emotions." I tell them.

"We never intended to keep everything from you guys but we just didn't want anything to happen to the team. We've been talking with the sherif and have worked out some resolutions. We planned on inviting everyone over for breakfast today to tell you about everything. I even got my new name tag for my vest and ID." I said.

"Name tag, why would you need a new name tag?" Catherine asked, "No, you 2 went and got married and none of us were invited or knew about it?" Her voice raised a bit.

"We were married right before we found out about bug." I tell them rubbing my hand over my bump.

"Then we found out Sara was pregnant and found a solution to our work problem. We decided to keep everything quiet until after I resigned." I told them

"Resigned?" Greg about yelled.

I smiled and nodded. "I don't want to have to leave my baby to come and see all this death. I have been feeling worn down and in need of a break and I talked to Gil about all of this before bug, but it just solidified it. I can stay home with bug and just enjoy being a mom and a wife." I smile at them sadly. "I will miss all of you so much, I cannot tell you how much each of you mean to me. You guys have become the family I never had and I am not leaving Vegas just the lab and I promise to visit all the time. Besides, bug has to know how awesome his aunt and uncles are."

"Sara." Catherine says softly. "We are so honored. Why do I feel there is more?" She asks.

"There is," Gil starts. "We have been talking and like Sara I am just not as happy as I use to be here. You all are our family and none of this changes that. I have taken a position at NLVU as a professor full time. I will consult with the crime lab when needed but the hours and the times are just better for this next part of our lives. I'll be home more and I'll be there for Sara and Bug. I'll be able to be a father and not have to try and find time for the 2 most important people in my life." He finishes with a kiss to my forehead.

"We will miss you both so much, but we understand. Just know we'll be having a lot of BBQ's and diner meet ups if I'm going to be a good uncle." Nick says smiling at them.


	2. Greg

The news was was shocking but also expected as they have danced around each other for years. My crush was now never going to go anywhere and honestly was not that upset about it as she was happy.

"Sara?" I question her as we were sitting alone in the break room.

"Yeah." She says not turning her head from her notes.

"You are happy, right?" I ask wanting to make sure she is happy with her life.

She lifts her head and gives me her Sidle smile. "Very."

"Good." I tell her and turn my eyes back to my file.

"Greg?" She says and I meet her eyes again. "Thanks."

"For what" I ask.

"Always being there." She starts, "I never had much when it came to friends and family and you all have become my family. You took me in as soon as I landed and was always a phone call away and I can't tell you just how grateful I am for that." She says more quietly.

"This isn't goodbye, Sar. You can't get rid of me that easily." I give her a smile.

"Good, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." She tells me.

"I know.." I quietly tell her. "Besides if Gris screws up than I got another chance." I smile as I here her laugh.

"What's going on in here?" I turn to see Grissom leaning against the doorframe.

"Just confessing our love for each other." I tell him.

Sara laughs, "it sounds bad but we really were." Grissom raises his eyebrow at us.

Sara gets up and he walks towards her. Their arms reach for each other at the same time. "I love you." She whispers but I heard her.

Words I never thought would ever or have ever left Grissoms lips leave with a smile. "Love you too." He kisses Sara's head and I turn feeling as if I am intruding on a private moment. "And bug of course." His voice no longer a whisper and I can hear the smile and turn to see it.

Sara smiles back and takes his hand and places it on her stomach. I know this is what was suppose to happen all along


	3. Catherine

Catherine

I found Sara in Gil's office. "You okay?" I ask her as I see her laying on the couch with her hand rubbing her stomach.

She sits up smiling. "I'm good, just tired. Thought I'd take a moment and just relax. Hoped I'd find Gil in here but at last he is out."

"I'm glad I found you alone, the boys have been trying to get all the attention but I wanted to talk to you"

"What is it Catherine?" She asks looking concerned.

"Nothing bad." I see the relief that crosses her face. "I just... I'll miss you. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye." I see her smile. "Gil... He's one of my best friends and when you came you kind of took a lot of his attention. I felt threatened a bit. I've learned a lot about you the last few days and wish I knew these things earlier because we could have been closer. I just want to be friends. I want to be included in the aunts and uncles and be there for you guys and..." She stops me with her hand on mine.

"Cathrine, you were always family. You all know I don't have any family and you all have become that. You were always going to be aunt Cat, we may not have always gotten along but what family ever does?" She pauses. "You pushed and poked, but that made me a better CSI and a better person at times. You pushed Gil, that's no small feat. I have him because you helped him realize that he loves me. That even with the risks it was worth it to love me, anyone. Because of you we are happy and now we are adding to this weird and crazy family. I couldn't have picked a better family." I can see the tears in her eyes as mine run down my face.

I pull her up off the couch and hug her. I feel the push on my stomach and pull away. "Was that...?"

"Yeah, bug is pretty active at this time." She says running her hand over her bump. "Sorry for the kick." She laughs.

"No, don't be... Can I?" I ask knowing Sara and how she is with touch feeling things.

"Of course, Cath." She says as I lay my hand over the spot I felt the kick.

"Him or her are going to be such heart breakers." I smile at her.

She laughs, "Don't let Gil hear you say that. She'll be locked in a tower for the rest of her life."

"Her? It's a girl?" I ask excited. She nods. "Oh I am going to spoil her rotten."

"Between you and Gil I will have to be the bad guy." She laughs.

"God help us all if she turns out to look just like you. Gil will turn into papa bear so fast."

"He already is."

"Who's what?" I release Sara and turn towards the voice.

"You, papa bear." I tell him smiling.

"She'll be a mini Sara and it will be the end of me." He smiles moving to pull Sara into his side. She's laughing at him.

"You'll be a great dad." She tells him.

"Only with you, love."

"When are you both leaving." I ask and no can feel the emotions as they turn back to look at me.

"I just put I my two weeks. I would have to leave for maternity leave anyways so I'm just going to take it and not come back." Sara tells me.

"And you papa bear?" I smile at him.

"Don't call me that." He says smiling. "I have talked to Ecklie and the head of the department at the university. I will leave the lab in a month and will start at the university after the next semester." Gil says turning not Sara.

"You'll be home for a few months after the baby?" Catherine asks.

"I want to be home with Sara and bug for awhile. I want to enjoy some time jut the three of us." He says kissing Sara's head.

"I am so happy for you guys. I will be there to spoil baby girl." I tell them and I get laughs form them.

"She will be loved." Sara says placing her hand back on her bump.

Sara yawns and Gil turns back to me. "Sorry Cath, I came to get Sara so we could go home."

"Of course." I tell him turning back to Sara. "We'll talk later." I place my hand over hers and walk out of the office.


	4. AN

I am so sorry. I did not realize when I copy and pasted the chapter that it did not work. This caused another chapter to be re-uploaded. I have erased the chapter meant to go up so I will re write it and have it up hopefully tomorrow.

Thank you,

Kelly


	5. Warrick and Nick

Nick and Warrick

"Hey Sar." Nick says walking into the break room. He heads for the coffee machine and leans on the counter. "Not ready yet?" He asks.

"I just turned it on." She says not taking her eyes off her book. "Gil was looking for some."

"No coffee, how has that been?" I ask her.

She lowers her book to the table top and turns her eyes to us. "It was so hard in the begining. It made me sick so that made it a bit easier, but I miss it. You two enjoy it for me. I can't wait to drink it again but it will be awhile." She smiles.

"Pregnancy looks good on you girl." I tell her as she stands.

"I feel everyone is telling me that now that they know." She says walking over to the fridge and taking a sandwich out.

"Hey why don't we take you to lunch Sar." Nick offers and I nod." Warrick and I could use a break anyways." He nudges my arm as I nod in agreement.

"Sure." She says walking to the door. "Let me tell Gil so he doesn't freak out when he can't find me."

"Pancakes or veggie burger?" I ask her.

"Pancakes." She smiles. "Meet you in the locker room.

"Where are you going?" She turns to Grissom. "You can't and shouldn't be going into the field." He tells her placing his hand on her growing bump.

"Nope, breakfast. I'm hungry and the guys need a break so we were going for pancakes." She tells him smiling.

"Have fun." He tells her kissing her head and turning to us. "Make sure she eats and drinks plenty of water. She's been a little dehydrated lately." He tells us sternly.

"Got it extra pancakes and lots of water." Nick tells him.

"We got her." I tell him, "She's our favorite sister after all." I see Sara smile at my words.

"Don't tell my sisters that they'll get mad." Nick laughs.

Sara laughs, "I promise Nicky. Your secret is safe with me. Now can we get pancakes?"

"Yes." I say as we all head out.

Diner

"Wow Sar, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much in my life." Nick says and I hit him in the arm.

"I'm eating for me and bug, I'm starving." She tells him.

"At least you're taking good care of yourself." I tell her.

"Of course, besides, you think Gil would let me do anything but?" She smiles

"True, he seems different. Now that I know I can see how much his behavior has been different the last few weeks." Nick tells her smiling.

"Papa bear hit him hard when he found out. I already knew he was protective of me but he is protective of bug too. I love him more for it." She smiles and blushes a bit.

"And from earlier he loves you just as much." I tell her.

"He really is amazing. You wouldn't know it but he is." She says quietly.

"As long as he is good to you, loves you, and makes you happy that's all that matters to us." I nudge Nick, "Right?"

"Of course, you are our sister and we don't want you to be anything other than happy." Nick continues.

"I am, I am so happy. .I never thought I'd want this kind of life. Now, I can't imagine anything else. I'm ready for it." She smile looking at each of us. "I want to thank you both. You guys have become family to me and I can't thank you both enough. I never had a real family and the lab has become that to me and I can never forget that. I want you guys to know that you can call or come over anytime. I don't want to loose the friendship we have because I will no longer be working at the lab." She says seriously.

"You can't get rid of us that easily. You are our family just as much as we are yours. Nothing can take that away. We have all been through to much together to be anything but." I tell her reaching to take her hand.

"Besides we have to be the cool uncles if we have to compete with Greg." Nick adds in which makes her laugh.

"You all will be the best, thank you." She says squeezing my hand.

"Now let's get you back before Griss comes after us." I tell her and she laughs again.

"Okay, let's go." She says getting up.


	6. Brass

Brass

I stare at the door not sure if I should knock or not. I hesitate another moment before knocking. I can hear the footsteps approach the door and I hope it is Gil who is on the other side.

"Brass?" I hear her surprised voice as I stare at her face.

"Sara, I heard you had a hard day." I tell her not surprised to see her really.

"Yeah, Catherine tell you?" She asks stepping aside to let me in.

"And Doc." I turn back to her as she closes the door. "You okay?" I ask her offering a hug.

She takes it. "Better now." She sighs. "Gil has been great and I've made an appointment to see someone soon." She says walking to the couch.

"That's good." I tell her taking a pause. "I'm glad you and the baby are okay."

She smiles and takes my hand. "We are, I promise." She takes my hand and places it on her stomach. "She's always active when daddy and grandpa are around."

"Grandpa?" I question, "I'll have you know I am not much older than Gil." I laugh.

"I know but you have been like a dad to me since I got here and I... But if you don't want to be than... I mean I don't want you to... I was just thinking." She rambled.

I move my hand on her stomach and she stops to look at me, "I would be honored." I tell her smiling. She visibly relaxes and nods her head. "Besides I will spoil him or her to no end so it's only fitting." I smile at her.

she laughs "Oh god, first Cath than the boys and with Gil I'm doomed. I will be the bad guy and she will hate me."

"No she won't." I pause, "She?" I ask.

"Don't tell Gil, but the doctor finally got a good look this morning and well we'll have a little butterfly soon enough. I have a special gift for Gil to tell him tonight." She smiles.

"He'll be so happy." I hug her and look around. "Where is Gil?"

"Went to the store to get me some chocolate." She smiles. "He should be home soon."

"Good. I wanted to..." The door opened.

The sound of foot steps were heard. "Honey, I didn't know what kind you wanted so I got a few different... Brass." He stops his talking when he lifts his head to see me sitting next to Sara.

"I wanted to check up on Sara, make sure she and the baby were okay."I tell him standing. "I should go." I tell them.

"No." They both say as I stand.

"Please, Gil was going to make dinner and you are more than welcome to stay." She says looking to Gil to confirm.

"Jim, you are more than welcome to stay." Gil confirmed as he handed the plastic bag over to Sara and headed to the kitchen. He turned around and looked at Sara. "I almost forgot, what did the doctor say?" He asked excited. The look on his face was an excitement and happiness I had never seen before.

She smiled. She walked down the hall and a few moments later came back. She handed Gil a box. He looked at it and then at her. "Go ahead it will answer your question." Sara said gesturing to the box.

Gil opens the box. I see his eyes widen and he looks up to meet Sara's anxious smile. "Really?" He asks. She nods and he is out of his chair setting the box down and pulling her into a hug. He kisses her and spins her around before putting her back on the ground.

"What is it?" I ask.

He lifts the box so I am able to see the beautiful butterfly incased in the frame. "It's rare, I've been trying to find it."

"It's beautiful, a baby girl?" I ask for Gil's sake playing along that I don't know.

"A baby girl. A mini Sara, what else could I want." He says pulling Sara close again.

"You sure you want me to stay?" I ask, watching them be so close. I've known about them for awhile now but seeing them like this is new. They never let on while at work.

"Of course. Come on I'll show you what we've done to the nursery so far and Gil can start on dinner." Sara says pulling my arm towards the nursery and Gil walks back to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

As we walk down the hall I watch the smile on her face. "I've never seen either of you so happy before." I state as she reaches for the door handle.

"I've never been this happy before. I love him so much and he loves me. I never thought I could or would be a mom. I love her so much already and I've never seen her face. It's all like a dream, like one day I'll wake up and they will be gone. Gil has been the most amazing husband and he'll be a great dad. I still doubt myself when it comes to both of them. I didn't have great examples growing up. I am just grateful for them and the love I have in my life now. I have you and the team who have become family and I'll never be able to forget everything you all have done for me, for us. I never want to loose this, all of this. I know we are both leaving but I promise we aren't leaving any of you. We will always be here. Gil was offered a position outside of Vargas, outside Nevada and we said no. We can't leave our family, our home, this is where we belong." She says and pauses. "Now for bugs room." She says before I can get anything out. The light tan walls with the nature mural and light curtains make the room look like it belongs in the jungle. Butterflies and colored Beatles in cases are lined on one wall. The wooden crib holds a stuffed elephant and a green blanket.

"It's beautiful Sara." I tell her looking around.

"It's almost done just needs her name." She says smiling. "Once we agree on a name it will be back carved out of wood and placed here." She says smiling pointing at the wall above the crib.

"It looks like a jungle in here." I smile at her.

"It's perfect for bug." She smiles. "She'll be a nature baby for sure. Gil and his bugs and the garden we are putting together." She sits in the rocker situated by the large window.

"Just like you and Gil." I smile at her, "Sara?" I ask.

"Yeah." She looks up and smiles as she runs her hand over her stomach.

I sigh and I notice her go to stand. "No sit." I usher her back down into the rocker and find a stool on the other side of the room and sit in front of her. "I want you to know that you have been like a daughter to me. We've been able to talk and you've never held anything back with me. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I care for you." I tell her seriously.

She smiles a teasing smile, "Jim, are you confessing your love for me?" She asks with a small giggle.

I can't help but laugh with her. "No," I take her hand and I see her face turn more serious at the gesture. "I... You will be an amazing mom. I am so happy that you are happy. I just want you to know that I am always here if you need me. No matter the time of day, you need me you call. I want to be there to see baby girl after she is born and I promise you I will be the best grandpa."

I squeeze her hand and she does the same. "I know you will. I love you too." She smiles.

I smile back. "Okay, let's find Gil before I start to cry." I laugh standing.

"Okay." She giggles. "JIm?" She asks as I go to walk out of the nursery.

"Yeah," I turn to her.

"You always have me too." She says.

"I know," we smile at each other, "let's go see what Gil is making I'm starving."

"Me too." She says linking her arm in mine as we walk back to the kitchen.

Thee door bell rings just as Gil is taking the pot to the table. "I'll get it." I offer as Sara was already sitting at the table. I walk to the door and open it to find Al on the other side. "Al, what are you doing here?" I ask shocked to see him.

"I wanted to check on Sara and test her vitals again. Didn't want to wait till morning in case they are still raised." He says as I usher hi in.

"She's about to eat dinner so let's go check on them." I tell him using him to follow me into the kitchen.

"Al!" Gil says surprise in his voice.

"I wanted to check on Sara thought it was better to not wait until tomorrow." He says.

"Of course." Gil says gesturing for Al to sit at the table. "Are you hungry we have enough if you'd like to join us." Gil tells him.

"No thank you, the wife is waiting now for me at home with dinner. Would you mind if I looked you over real fast?" He asks Sara.

"No." She says moving her chair out as Al walks over to her.

After a few minutes and some tests he puts his things away and turns to Sara and Gil. "You are just fine Sara. Everything sounds great. Just take it easy, okay?"

"I will." She smiles at him, "I'll walk you out."

"Have a good night." Gil and I tell him.

I wait until Sara has left before I turn to Gil. " I know I've told you this a few times since I found out about you and Sara all that time ago, but I am happy you finally got your head out of the microscope. That women makes you happier than I have ever seen you and you make her just as happy. I am so happy for the both of you."

"Jim, she's the best things that's ever happened to me and she's making me a dad, what else could i possibly want?" He smiles. I smile back and we just head to the table to eat.

"Everything okay?" I hear Sara say as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yes I feel better knowing you are okay." Gil tells her placing foo don her plate.

"Now to more important things..." She says pausing for effect. "Bug needs a name." She smiles. We spend the rest of the meal exchanging name after name and just talking.


	7. AN 2

A/N

I wanted to leave this note. I am currently thinking of the next chapter and will work on it this week to hopefully have it up but the end of the weekend. I love hearing from everyone if you'd like to leave a comment/review. I am also looking for inspiration for future chapters if anyone has any ideas they want to see.

Thank you,

Kelly


	8. Ecklie

Ecklie

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready!" She confirms.

I knock on the door and hear the male voice behind the door call out, "Come in."

We walk in and sit down before looking at the man behind the desk.

"Gil, Sidle, what can I do for you?" He asks looking confused as to why we are in his office.

"We have a few things to discuss with you and the sheriff he should be here soon." I tell him. Just as I finished the knock on the door reveled the sheriff.

"Gil, Sidle." He says nodding to both of us as he sits in the other chair next to Sara. "What is this meeting about?" He asks.

"Sara and I have been in a relationship for about 2 years and we have been married for a little while now and..." Before I could even finish Ecklie interrupts the confession.

"I'm sorry, you and Sidle are married?" He asks shocked.

"Sara and I are married." I tell him as I hear the sheriff sigh. "If I could continue?"

"There is more?" The Sheriff asks.

"I am pregnant." Sara confesses. You can see and hear the shock of the two other people in the room with us. "Gil and I have talked and I will stay until I have to take my maternity leave." She stops and turns to look at me. I give her a smile and reach for her hand, giving her some comfort. She smiles and turns back to Ecklie and the sheriff. "I will not return. We've decided that I will stay home, the university has offered a sub position for the physics department and I have accepted. It will be awhile after bug is born but I will not return to the lab." She tells them.

"Sara." The Sheriff starts.

"I will not reconsider, I am sorry but this is my decision." She tells him firmly.

"I understand, I do. Anything else?" He asks and I see Sara look at me.

I nod, "Yes, I will be leaving the lab as well. NLVU has offered me a position to teach full time and I have excepted for the next year. I will leave just before the baby is born and like Sara, I will not return. We also have paperwork for Sara's name change and other changes that will need to be changed in her file." I tell them handing Ecklie the paperwork.

"Why did you not come to me earlier?" Ecklie asks.

"Are you serious?" Sara says and I turn to her.

"Sidle." Ecklie warns.

"Sara." I say and all three of them turn to look at me.

"What?" Sara asks, confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"No." I tell her turning to Ecklie, "Her name is Sara or Grissom. Now..." I stand and reach my hand for Sara's . She takes it and I pull lightly on her hand for her to stand. Once on her feet I turn back to Ecklie. "You have everything you need from us our resignations will be turned in with enough time before our last dates. I have also filled out the paperwork for a new name badge for Sara. All you have to do is sign it. If there is anything else you need let us know as for right now we have a case to work."

I finish and turn and pull on Sara's hand to have her fallow.

"Sara." The sheriff says and we both turn to him. "'How far along are you?" He asks.

"4 1/2 months, I know I won't be able to stay in the field much longer I promise to limit my time out in the field starting today." She tells him.

"That is all I ask for. Congratulations both of you. Keep me updated if anything changes and if anything needs to be put in place sooner." He says smiling.

"We will." She tells him.

"What, How is this okay?" Ecklie starts to get riled up. "They have lied about a supervisor and subordinate relationship for 2 years. They got married and he is still her supervisor. Sidle got pregnant and..." Ecklie's anger starting to show.

I stop him. "Sara does not need to be talked to in such a manner."

"Gil." Sara takes my hand and pulls to get me to stop. I go to talk but she stops me with a hand to my chest before turning to Ecklie. "He isn't worth it. Let him say what he wants. He knows nothing." She take my hand but stops at the sound of his voice

"I know this is the dumbest thing either of you have ever done." He stands.

The sheriff interrupts his rant. "Conrad I would watch what you say. I understand everything they have said and what it implies but you are out of line. If anything is to come up you contact me. I can see Conrad here has some issues so directly to me."

"Yes sir." Sara says. I can hear the hurt in her voice. She's normally a hard person to crack it the hormones of pregnancy have made her more emotional. I turn and see the tear fall and her then quickly from the view of the two men.

I pull her into my chest and look at Ecklie. "You don't have to like either of us, but that was unnecessary. Sara and I are very happy about our baby and our decisions to try and have a better life for our family. We will be able to spend more time together and with our child and that is what is important to us. You can say whatever you want about me, us, any of it to me but leave Sara out of it." I tell him. "We will be leaving now. Thank you sheriff we will be sure to contact you directly did needed." I say and turn and walk out with Sara secured to my side.

I stop as we leave the hall. "Are you okay honey?" I ask pulling her into my chest and I feel the tension leave and the tear hit my shirt. "Oh, Sara." I whisper in her hair and kiss her head. "Shhh. You know I love you and cannot wait for bug. I love you both more than anything." I tell her quietly.

"I know." She sniffles and leans back in my embrace. "I love you too. My hormones are just all over the place and with everything going on I'm just more emotional."

"I know honey, I know." I kiss her forehead and wipe the tears away.

"Let's get to work." She says straightening herself.

"You sure?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says as we head back to the lab. "You know we are going to have to tell the team eventually." She says looking at me.

"I know, we will. Let's wait till after the next appointment when we confirm bug is a girl." I tell her smiling knowing what she will say.

"You mean a boy." She smiles back. "You are so sure that bug is a girl."

"I am. I just feel like she's going to be just like you and I will be in trouble." I laugh.

She huffs. "You'll regret it." She laughs.

"Never." I kiss her quickly before turning to the doors leading back to the lab. "Ready?"

"Let's get to work." She says letting go of my hand and opening the door.


End file.
